Microelectronic devices are often manufactured in and on silicon wafers and on other types other substrates. Such integrated circuits may include millions of transistors, such as metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) field effect transistors, as are well known in the art. The MOSFET may comprise a gate structure, such as a metal and/or a polysilicon gate structure, as are known in the art.